Presagio de un día desastroso: Porque las cosas no pueden ir peor
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Aún antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama, Ichigo supo que ese día sería horrible. Un padre poco convencional, unos amigos que no aceptan un "No" por respuesta y la visita de una Shinigami son los ingredientes perfectos para volver loco al pelinaranja el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo Kurosaki aprenderá que incluso los pequeños detalles marcan la diferencia.


**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Presagio de un día desastroso: porque las cosas no pueden ir peor.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama, Ichigo supo que ese día sería horrible.

El impacto de un golpe sobre su cabeza y el sonido sordo de su cuerpo al caer de la cama fueron el mejor augurio de su desgracia. El dolor punzante lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que el molesto intruso riera con ganas ante sus acciones y él en cambio permaneció inamovible sobre el suelo, profiriendo un par de maldiciones.

—Levántate holgazán. —habló el hombre desde una prudente distancia al cuerpo de Ichigo. Era consciente de sus acciones y por lo mismo quería mantener al pelinaranja lejos de él; Ichigo era un joven malhumorado y aún más por las mañanas.

El chico gruñó con ganas al escuchar la voz de su molesto padre. La presencia de Isshin Kurosaki en su habitación era necesariamente la parte más horrenda del día, de cualquier día en particular.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —cuestionó Ichigo al incorporarse mientras le enviaba a su progenitor una mirada oscura que guardaba la promesa de una venganza—. Nadie en su sano juicio entra a la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo con un golpe y menos un domingo por la mañana.

La sonrisa del viejo Isshin se ensanchó a niveles insospechados. Sus intenciones eran las mejores para con su querido " _retoño_ ", pero sin lugar a dudas el pelinaranja era un malagradecido.

—Me aseguraba de que fueses alguien productivo para la sociedad —El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, borrando así su deslumbrante sonrisa de socarronería—. Tus molestos ronquidos se escuchaban por toda la casa y en la clínica.

Ichigo rodó los ojos ante la absurda explicación de su padre. " _Que infantil_ ", se dijo. Odiaba sobremanera cuando la vieja cabra explotaba sus dotes histriónicas de manera absurda, con ellos sólo lograba sacarle de quicio y ponerlo de mal humor, a él y a su pequeña hermana Karin.

El pelinaranja le envió una potente mirada de fastidio a Isshin, pero éste simplemente la ignoró en su afán de permanecer en la habitación del chico. Las sábanas desperdigadas por el suelo fueron recogidas y acomodadas en su lugar de antaño, Ichigo alisó la tela ante la atenta -y molesta- mirada de su padre. ¿Qué esperaba para largarse de ahí y dejarlo en paz?

—Largo. —bramó el chico.

Pero incluso si hubiese tomado a Isshin por el cuello de su bata y lo arrastrara hasta la salida, el pelinegro se aferraría con uñas y dientes a algún mueble o al suelo mismo para mantenerse ahí.

—Que cruel eres estúpido hijo —dijo Isshin llevándose la mano al pecho con dramatismo—. ¿No puede acaso un padre felicitar a su retoño el día de su cumpleaños?

—No —refunfuñó Ichigo cortando así la tediosa diatriba del mayor de los Kurosaki—. ¿A eso le llamas felicitación? Estrellar tu pie en mi cara mientras duermo no es algo que realmente espere el día de mi cumpleaños.

Aunque honestamente el " _factor sorpresa_ " resultaba obsoleto de un tiempo para acá. Cada año - _sin excepción alguna_ \- Isshin hacía lo mismo; los demás recibían tarjetas de felicitación o un pastel en la cama, ¿Qué recibía él? El incipiente dolor de un violento saludo matinal, Ichigo se planteó la idea de que quizá prefería recibir esas horrendas tarjetas con absurdos deseos, a tener enterrado el pie de su padre en medio de la frente.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al comentario de su hijo; para él, Ichigo era una nena que no aguantaba nada.

—Sólo eres una nenita. Es por eso que tu apuesto padre necesita darte este tipo de correctivos para convertirte en todo un hombre. —El pecho de Isshin se infló con orgullo.

El ceño de Ichigo se pronunció inevitablemente. De acuerdo, le demostraría a su padre cuán " _hombre_ " podría llegar a ser. Sin previo aviso y sin que el Kurosaki pudiera anticipar sus movimientos, el pelinaranja haló a Isshin con brusquedad arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el hombre.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos no pudo zafarse del agarre de su hijo. El duro entrenamiento con Urahara y Rukia estaban rindiendo sus frutos, al parecer.

El cuerpo de Isshin se acuñó entre la puerta e Ichigo, emulando la escena de un gato que se negaba a entrar al agua; espalda arqueada y con brazos y piernas apoyadas a cada lado.

—Tu madre estaría avergonzada al ver cómo tratas a tu dedicado padre Ichigo. —Lloriqueó el mayor.

— ¡Mi madre estaría avergonzada al ver tu infantil actitud vieja cabra! —replicó de igual manera el pelinaranja poniendo mayor esfuerzo en empujar a su testarudo padre. Ansiaba poder cerrarle la puerta en sus narices a la de ya y regresar a su cálido lecho.

Antes de que la pequeña batalla continuara y se prolongara por tiempo indefinido, el sonido de pasos resonó por el pasillo. Yuzu miró con sorpresa la absurda escena frente a ella.

— ¡Onii-chan! Vas a lastimar a papá. —La castaña reprendió con dulce voz.

Pero a pesar de ello Ichigo no se detuvo sino que cargó en contra hasta que Isshin se dio por vencido y cayó de bruces al suelo, justo a los pies de la chiquilla.

—Eso le enseñará a no entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso la próxima vez. —El pelinaranja se limpió las manos como si lo que hubiese desechado fuese una bolsa de basura.

El pelinegro extendió su mano temblorosa hacia su hija con el mensaje implícito de que le ayudara, la noble Yuzu así lo hizo, tomó la mano de su padre y con un esfuerzo sobre humano le ayudó a incorporarse. El Kurosaki se resguardó detrás de la figura de la pequeña antes de hablar:

— Yuzu, Ichigo ha lastimado a papá.

—No tenías por qué ser brusco Onii-chan —La niña intentó fruncir el ceño para imponer presencia, pero lo único que logró fue inflar los cachetes en un gesto infantil—, además fui yo la que le dijo a papá que subiera despertarte porque el desayuno está listo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Yuzu fue la mirada esquiva de su hermano y al sonido parecido a un "Tsk" escapar de los labios del chico. Ichigo juró que ante esa tentativa de regaño vio a su padre ensanchar su sonrisa de cocodrilo y el brillo malicioso detrás de sus oscuros ojos. Vieja cabra.

Poniendo fin al teatro familiar, Yuzu instó a ambos a bajar a la cocina para tomar el desayuno que ella se había esmerado en preparar exclusivamente con motivos especiales: el cumpleaños de su hermano.

La castaña fue la primera en marcharse, seguida de Isshin quien de soslayo le mandaba una mirada de superioridad a su hijo. Ichigo suspiró con cansancio dictaminando que ese día sería un suplicio.

 **.-.-.-.**

Antes de que Rukia pudiera moverse para evadir la embestida, la estocada pasó cercana a su mejilla ocasionándole un ligero corte en la piel. Sintió el frío y pegajoso líquido escurrirse hasta su mentón.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios ante la impresión, su mente no procesaba lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo. La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza para espabilar su inexistente atención y posicionó las manos para lanzar un ataque de kidoh a su oponente, éste lo esquivó y luego volteó para arremeter contra ella.

El choque del filo de las Katanas reverberó en el aire, impulsando a ambos shinigamis hacia atrás. Rukia avanzó hacia su objetivo utilizando Shumpo, volviéndose así casi imperceptible, casi; el otro Shinigami miró a ambos lados e incluso al cielo despejado de la sociedad de almas y entonces lo vio venir.

Kuchiki manifestó su presencia blandiendo a Shirayuki entre sus manos mientras se arrojaba a su oponente. Un siseo escapó de la boca del Shinigami al apartarse del camino de la noble.

—Hiciste trampa. —Se quejó el pelirrojo derrapando sobre el pedregoso suelo, marcando así un pequeño paréntesis en el enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo.

Rukia le imitó pero sin bajar del todo la guardia. A pesar de ser un entrenamiento " _amistoso_ " había una cualidad real en la lucha.

— ¿Es una queja la que estoy escuchando Renji? —Devolvió ella con una socarrona sonrisa. Rukia trató de recuperar el aliento en ese lapso de tiempo.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Rukia observó a Renji levantar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza manifestando su disconformidad. Era un bebé llorón que no soportaba nada.

—Se suponía que sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y a la primera oportunidad utilizas tus ataques de kidoh.

Rukia envainó a Shirayuki dando por terminado el entrenamiento. El pelirrojo no dejaría de quejarse aunque le pidiera que se callara. Además la afirmación de Renji estaba errada pues no era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que estaban utilizando sus Katanas; para Rukia el significado de la expresión variaba considerablemente y además su propuesta exacta fue " _entrenamiento de rutina_ ".

—Nunca quedamos en eso —Le dijo ella—, y no es mi culpa tu falta de habilidad con el kidoh.

Si la falta de memoria y la ruptura de su acuerdo no habían ofendido al bermejo, la aseveración de Rukia sobre su escasa habilidad le golpeó el ego al Shinigami. Él gruñó en respuesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía? El hecho de que fuese la mejor en las artes demoniacas desde la academia no la hacía superior.

—Me largo.

Renji se dio la vuelta dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza implícita.

—Vamos Renji, estás siendo muy dramático —Le detuvo Rukia justo antes de que él diera un paso—. El enemigo juega sucio en batalla, nunca puedes confiar en sus palabras o prevenir todos sus movimientos.

Al menos en eso debió darle crédito a la Shinigami, sin embargo el que se burlara de él tocando la fibra sensible de su formación no podría perdonársela tan fácil.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez que alguien me apuñale por la espalda, gracias —Renji hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano incluso cuando se tragó el argumento—. Como sea, es tiempo de regresar al cuartel o Byakuya va a matarme.

Si había algo que Renji temiera mucho más que ver a Rukia fúrica, era ver esa misma expresión - _al menos lo que Byakuya dejara traslucir en ese estoico semblante_ \- en su capitán.

Ambos shinigamis se dispusieron en su camino de regreso.

—Por cierto Rukia —Llamó la atención el bermejo de pronto—. ¿Podrías entregarle mi presente al idiota de Ichigo? Tu hermano quiere que entregue unos informes mañana así que tengo que quedarme hasta tarde en el cuartel.

La chica le miró de soslayo, la boca de Renji se estiraba en una evidente mueca. Claro, el saber que se perdería de una cena gratis lo mantenía en ese estado de fastidio.

— ¿Otra horrorosa camisa y un par de anteojos para sol? —inquirió Rukia con fingida curiosidad y con deje de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—Debes estar ciega para no ver el buen gusto en los regalos que le doy a ese imbécil. —Se defendió Abarai. ¿Cómo se atrevía Rukia a dudar de su buen gusto? Había invertido mucho dinero en la mercancía de la mejor calidad y su indulgencia le permitió seleccionar la mejor prenda para el Shinigami Sustituto.

—La mercancía descontinuada no debería considerarse " _de buen gusto_ ".

El bermejo la miró de mala gana, sus lentes de sol y las camisas con llamativos estampados eran su tesoro más preciado, Renji invertiría todo su capital en ellos de ser necesario.

—Como sea.

Y Rukia supo que el marcador estaba a su favor.

—Lo recogeré antes de irme —Concedió al fin permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa de victoria tirara de sus labios—. El capitán Ukitake quiere que instruya a los nuevos oficiales, he delegado los informes a Sentaro y Kiyone por esta tarde.

Con el temor de que ese par incendiara el cuartel o peor aún, que terminaran tan ebrios como sólo ellos podrían llegar a estar; pero a fin de cuentas era un riesgo que tenía que correr si quería visitar a Ichigo en el mundo humano. Honestamente no pudo negarse a la carita suplicante de Yuzu y fue la única manera en la que consiguió sacarse de encima a Isshin Kurosaki, pues éste se mantenía prendado de su pie como una garrapata lloriqueando por un " _si_ " de parte de ella.

Abarai asintió en conformidad, lamentando no poder asistir al mundo humano para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ichigo. ¡Demonios! Se perdería de los manjares que Yuzu Kurosaki prepararía.

Continuaron su recorrido en silencio, Renji tenía listo su presente y sólo era cuestión de pasar por él al sexto cuartel, Rukia en cambio tenía que hacer un par de paradas cuando llegara a Karakura. Muy en el fondo quería ver la expresión en el rostro estreñido del pelinaranja, sí, definitivamente este año su obsequio sería mejor que los anteriores.

Una imperceptible sonrisa escapó de sus labios al recordar los regalo fallidos, sus primero intentos. Kuchiki aprendió entonces que regalar cosas que eran de su gusto y preferencia a otros sujetos no era la mejor opción, al parecer Ichigo siempre odiaría al hermoso conejo Chappy sin importar qué. Idiota malagradecido.

 **.-.-.-.**

— ¡Ichigo es tu turno! —canturreó Keigo mientras enroscaba el brazo en el cuello del susodicho—. La siguiente canción es tuya.

La distancia que los separaba era casi inexistente, cosa que de verdad comenzaba a molestarle sobremanera al pelinaranja; Keigo tenía esa cualidad impía para sacar de quicio a Ichigo. Una vena saltó a su frente instalándose ahí permanentemente.

Kurosaki se detuvo un segundo para mirar a su alrededor. Keigo permanecía a su lado con una enorme y ridícula sonrisa mientras veía a Orihime cantar en el escenario de ese karaoke, Tatsuki conversaba con Mizuiro sobre quién sabe qué cosas, Chad escuchaba la diatriba de Ishida sobre el proyecto de la clase de costura.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿en qué momento su tranquilo Domingo se convirtió en eso?

En retrospectiva supo que toda la absurda idea de la visita al karaoke era de Mizuiro, secundado por Keigo claro estaba. Todo era un complot para arruinar su día, aunque Ichigo sabía que de igual manera un circo lo esperaba en su hogar; Isshin Kurosaki se encargaría de alborotar su calma apenas pusiera un pie en la residencia.

¿Qué era más molesto?, se preguntó.

Y la respuesta a su cuestión no demoró en llegar.

— ¿Qué canción quieres? —Keigo le entregó el micrófono al pelinaranja.

Ichigo le miró como si en ese instante le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza al castaño. Estaba deschavetado si realmente creía que él iba prestarse para semejante ridículo. ¡Jamás! Prefería que su alma fuese devorado por un Hollow… de hecho rogaba porque en ese momento se presentara un Hollow y él tuviera que acudir a erradicarlo.

Prefería patear traseros espirituales que escuchar la desafinada voz de Asano, sus oídos se lo agradecerían.

—Aleja eso de mí. —respondió raudamente apartando el objeto de su vista.

—Ichigo no seas aguafiestas, Mizuiro y yo nos esmeramos en prepararte esta improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños —Se quejó Asano formando un ligero puchero con sus labios—. Hasta te compré un lindo obsequio. —Keigo se volvió hacia su maletín para rebuscar el objeto.

Cuando al fin lo encontró se lo tendió al pelinaranja.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños I-chi-go! —Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él en un efusivo abrazo pero Kurosaki se lo impidió cuando interpuso la palma de su mano.

Ichigo levantó una ceja en incredulidad. Era un Manga, al parecer. O eso fue lo que creyó al inspeccionar la portada del ejemplar; en primera instancia parecía uno del género Shounen ya que un chico y una chica salían en él, portando además un par de armas; sin embargo la verdad distaba considerablemente de la realidad. Al abrir el Manga pudo fijarse que en esencia lo era, aunque el contenido era diferente al que imaginaba ya que Ichigo no acostumbraba ese tipo de " _lecturas_ ". ¿Qué demonios le había regalado?

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste esto? —El pelinaranja cerró de golpe el ejemplar con la cara completamente roja por el bochorno.

Su mente trató de alejar las imágenes de las exuberantes "mujeres" y las insinuantes situaciones que el Manga mostraba. Jamás en su vida el género Hentai era su preferido, es más, nunca sintió real curiosidad por leer algo como eso.

Además presentía que esa portada no era más que una fachada para esconder el verdadero contenido de la obra.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, mi tío me aseguró que es uno de los ejemplares más populares y de los más vendidos. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir uno? —Keigo codeó un costado del pelinaranja—. Es todo tuyo, por ser el cumpleañero tendrás el honor de leerlo primero, pero por favor Ichigo préstamelo en cuanto termines ¿sí?

Y fue todo lo que bastó para que la poca paciencia de Ichigo se terminara. Con toda la intención del mundo, tomó el Manga y frente a la atenta mirada de Asano, lo mandó volar hacia el otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

Como un acto reflejo, Keigo se levantó cual cohete para ir en busca del ejemplar, el cual atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Me voy. —Ichigo se dispuso a salir por la puerta y dejar ese manicomio cuanto antes. Agradecía el gesto pero se sentía muy cansado para soportar los arrebatos de Keigo.

Estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta pero la mano de Ishida le detuvo de su huida.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto Kurosaki? —inquirió con sorna.

El pelinaranja se zafó de su agarre para enviarle una mirada de fastidio.

— ¿No me oíste? —devolvió.

Tatsuki les dio alcance entonces, cuestionándole lo mismo a Ichigo, sin embargo la respuesta fue invariable.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun ya te vas? —Inoue se acercó a ellos, hasta ese momento se encontraba enfrascada en su mundo mientras entonaba una canción de la lista—. No has probado el pastel ¡es delicioso! —Las miradas recayeron sobre ella—. Quiero decir que se ve delicioso. —Se apresuró a corregir. A decir verdad así lucía el postre, no es como si lo hubiese probado de ante mano.

Ichigo se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza. Los tres lo miraban expectantes a su respuesta ¡como odiaba cuando se unían para confabular en su contra!

—Yuzu me advirtió que prepararía algo para cenar. —explicó con simpleza. Y era real, justo antes de marcharse la pequeña Kurosaki le había advertido sobre sus planes.

—Bueno es una lástima —Tatsuki se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto—. Pero no esperes que te guardemos pastel Ichigo.

"Como si realmente lo esperara", se atrevió a pensar Kurosaki. Irónicamente no probaría el pastel de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Arisawa haló de Inoue hasta donde los demás se encontraban. La morena detectó parte de la verdad en el tono de su amigo y conociendo a la familia de Ichigo era certero que la pequeña trataría de compensar al atolondrado cabeza hueca de su hermano con algún manjar.

—Ten cuidado de camino a casa Kurosaki. —Ishida se volvió dispuesto a regresar con Chad y las chicas, dándole una última mirada de superioridad a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja bufó al respecto. Pero al menos por ese día no quería enfrascarse en alguna discusión con ese engreído, ya se encargaría al día siguiente.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y salió de ahí, el barullo fue menguando en intensidad mientras sus pasos lo llevaban a casa.

 **.-.-.-.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Onii-chan!

—Feliz cumpleaños Ichi-Nii.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños estúpido hijo!

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante tan elocuente bienvenida por parte de su familia. Quizá estaba demasiado distraído como para notar el ambiente lúgubre de su hogar y las luces apagadas en la clínica Kurosaki.

—Estoy en casa. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

Las luces se encendieron y frente a él el cuadro familiar se hizo presente, claro, con el bonus de una invitada sorpresa que permanecía de pie junto a los demás.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo. —dijo Rukia desde el otro extremo.

Yuzu haló de su hermano hasta la mesa donde un prominente pastel se alzaba imponente rodeado de manjares de todo tipo. Ichigo reconoció el esfuerzo de su hermana, ¿durante cuánto tiempo se había encerrado en la cocina? Todo el día quizá, desde que Ichigo salió a la calle por el llamado de sus amigos.

Isshin le obligó a sentarse en el lugar habitual mientras Yuzu encendía las velas del pastel, renuente, Ichigo sopló cada una de ellas.

Rukia miró curiosa la escena, recordando que aquella costumbre humana aun era nueva para ella. Es decir, hasta hacía un par de años ella no conocía el significado de dicha celebración y aún si la conocía, las costumbres en la Sociedad de Almas eran muy diferentes. Las almas como ella no tenían una fecha de nacimiento concreto sino que se les adjudicaba alguna fecha, y los rituales para celebrarlos distaban en demasía con el que ahora presenciaba.

Kuchiki nunca supo de la calidez que sentía al celebrar la fecha de su nacimiento con personas que la apreciaban y apreciaba de igual manera, de compartir con ellos esos detalles que con el tiempo se grababan en su memoria a fuego vivo. No. Ella no conocía la dicha de la calidez humana hasta entonces.

—Aquí tienes Rukia-san.

Yuzu la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando le entregó una rebanada de pastel, para ese entonces Ichigo, Karin e Isshin se encontraban degustando el propio.

—Gracias. —musitó.

Ichigo reparó en su ensimismamiento entonces, estaba muy callada, algo inusual en ella.

—Hey ¿Qué tienes? —quiso indagar, pero el tono tosco de su voz no jugaba a su favor.

Rukia levantó la mirada para enfocar su vista en él. En verdad Ichigo estaba cambiando, los humanos eran criaturas que sufrían modificaciones con el paso del tiempo y en él podían notarse apenas esos cambios; no sólo en su actitud - _aunque para ella Ichigo todavía era un niño en ciertas situaciones_ \- sino que también su apariencia parecía más madura a la de antaño.

Ella negó.

—Pensaba en que te estás volviendo viejo Ichigo —Le picó ella—. Tienes un par de arrugas en la frente. —dijo señalando el lugar en su propia cara.

El ceño del pelinaranja se pronunció ante tal aseveración. ¡Tonterías!

—Pensándolo bien… creo que cada vez te pareces más a Isshin-san. —Siguió Kuchiki con toda la intención de molestar.

Y eso funcionó, sin embargo más que poner a Ichigo fúrico, lo que consiguió fue que la sangre del chico se drenara de su rostro. Era el peor augurio que podría haber escuchado jamás, lo último que quería era parecerse a esa vieja cabra.

— ¡Cállate! —espetó—. Yo no me parezco en nada al viejo. —Desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y se metió a la boca el trozo de pastel que sostenía en alto con el tenedor. _"Maldita"_ pensó.

La pelinegra rió internamente ante la actitud infantil del pelinaranja, aunque supiera que no había mayor parecido del chico con el mayor de los Kurosaki, Rukia nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar al pelinaranja cuando la oportunidad se presentaba.

—Por cierto, Renji te envía esto. —Ella le tendió una bolsa, la misma que recogió del escuadrón de su hermano y le pertenecía a Abarai.

Ichigo dudó por un segundo antes de tomarlo y echarle un vistazo, y claro, su cara se desencajó en una prominente mueca. Otra horrenda camisa con estampados vistosos, definitivamente iría con el resto a su armario; la caja que permanecía enterrada entre las sábanas y demás basura. No es que fuese un malagradecido pero en verdad esas camisas eran un sacrilegio a la vista.

— ¿Dónde está Renji? —El pelinaranja dejó la bolsa a un lado, la verdad estaba intrigado por el paradero del bermejo. Si iba a quejarse al menos quería que el culpable de su molestia estuviese presente.

Rukia se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca, degustando encantada la suave cubierta de merengue en su paladar. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca ante la repentina sensación de felicidad, sensación que desapareció en cuanto Ichigo le reiteró su pregunta de mala gana.

—Nii-sama le encargó algunos informes para mañana y no pudo venir. —informó la Shinigami.

—Oh claro, no recordaba el terror que le tiene Renji a Byakuya.

 _¿Y quién no?_

Se cuestionó Ichigo, es decir, él también sentía cierto peligro junto al noble estirado. No culpaba a Renji por su instinto de autopreservación.

A pesar de todo, Rukia le concedió la razón.

—También tengo algo para ti —La declaración captó la atención del pelinaranja. Rukia sacó otro objeto totalmente envuelto en papel con imágenes de Chappy y se lo tendió a él—. Te vi observándolo el otro día.

La primera reacción de Ichigo fue arrugar la nariz como consecuencia al inusitado y desagradable envoltorio, la cara del conejo deforme estaba por todas partes. Sus ojos ocres miraron a Rukia de nuevo, interrogantes sobre el contenido del objeto rectangular entre sus manos, ella permanecía con una pose de altanería rehuyendo de su escudriño; con la decisión tomada, Ichigo rasgó - _gustoso por partirle el rostro al adefesio_ \- el papel y lo que develó le dejó boquiabierto.

—Rukia esto es…

Tiró el envoltorio a un lado para sostener mejor el obsequio: el ejemplar de una obra de Shakespeare.

— ¿Recuerdas el otro día después de aniquilar a ese Hollow? Pues bien, te hablé un par de veces pero tú parecías no hacerme caso por estar observando eso detrás del estante de esa librería.

El aletargamiento del chico pareció disiparse en aquel entonces gracias a un certero golpe a su costado. Después de eso Rukia le había arrastrado de regreso a casa, sin embargo ella muy bien pudo percatarse de lo que Ichigo observaba tan atentamente.

— ¿Lo compraste?

—En realidad me lo robé aprovechando que la librería estaba cerrada —comentó con sarcasmo, lo que provocó que Ichigo la mirara de mala manera—. Claro que lo compré pedazo de idiota ¿acaso me crees capaz de robarme algo como eso?

—Maldita enana. —refunfuñó Kurosaki. No obstante fue incapaz de ocultar la emoción de tener aquel regalo.

Rukia podía ser una mujer malhablada y mandona cuando quería, pero a pesar de ello Ichigo reconocía que detrás de ese temple altanero se escondía la verdadera Rukia: una Shinigami valiente y una excelente amiga. Kuchiki era capaz de mirar a través de él de una manera que otros no podían y que incluso aunque resultaba una enana fastidiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, ella estaría ahí en las buenas y las malas.

Y sólo entonces, Ichigo se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa; quizá la más sincera que hubiese emitido en todos esos años. Tal vez el día no era tan malo como él auguró al principio ¿Qué más podría pedir? Su disfuncional familia estaba con él y también la testaruda Shinigami que había puesto su mundo de cabeza y cambiado su destino aquella lejana noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Bien, he aquí un sencillo One-Shot en honor al cumpleaños del freso… tarde pero seguro XD**_

 _ **Hace eones que no me paso por el fandom así que ya estoy muy oxidada con la escritura, lamento si el fic resulta con horrores de ortografía, con Ooc o en su defecto bastante insípido u.u**_

 _ **A pesar de que es 15 de julio, no he visto demasiada actividad sobre ello, o tal vez no me he fijado bien ¿es que acaso ya nadie quiere a Ichigo? XP de alguna manera guardo el recuerdo del Ichigo Kurosaki de los primeros arcos y es por ello que mi gusto por él no decae tan rápido… espero…**_

 _ **En un punto y aparte, ya salió el Shot de Kubo Troll y quiero saber ¿alguien ya lo leyó? Yo sí y a pesar de todo me pareció interesante, claro que omitiendo el detalle del recicle de los personajes y los guiños que da a Bleach… fuera de eso es pasable, aunque me han comentado que varios lo han odiado, bueno ya depende de cada quien.**_

 _ **En fin… me despido… quizá nos leamos en otro proyecto del Ichiruki Month, hasta entonces n.n)/**_


End file.
